Recently, because of a remarkable development of an information communication technology, a semiconductor technology, and the like, propagation and a use of various electronic devices have quickly increased. For example, the number of types of the electronic devices such as a cellular phone, a digital camera, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an MP3 player, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), a broadcast receiver, a navigation, an electronic dictionary, and the like is too many to count. Specially, recent electronic devices have reached a mobile convergence stage including domains of other electronic devices rather than staying in each traditional and inherent domain thereof. Additionally, various functions such as a picture photographing, a video call, a multimedia data communication, a wireless Internet, a short-range wireless communication, a mobile broadcast receiver and a diary writing are newly added to the cellular phone, and thus their utilities are increased. In order to write a diary, a user executes a diary application among the various utilities and directly inputs contents of the diary. When the user directly inputs the contents of the diary, the user only has to input text or has to insert a simple image.